Behind Closed Doors
by wildstrike13
Summary: We all have a story some are just sadder than others. My life was good for about 2 years, then everything changed, I don't know why or even how, but it did. From my understanding everthing that went wrong was always my fault, I never was, and never will be, the perfect son Megatron wanted, and I have the scars to prove it. If you want to know it all starts here...
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyy, what up peeps!? I don't know about you but I'm ready for another story! YAY *throws confetti*! Yeah I know I have like the worst record with updating my stories, sorry, buuuutt, not this time! I solemnly swear on my friend's life that I will keep up with my stories. Now with that done, let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

Chapter 1 : Downhill From The Start Part 1

_Have you ever loved someone so much you'd give an arm for_

_Not the expression no literally give an arm for _

_When they know they're your heart and you know you are they're armor_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm her_

_\- _When I'm gone by Eminem

…

Cybertron : 17 deca-cycles ago (~170 Earth years)

…_._

Rain pounded outside the decepticon base while preparations for battle were made. "Three minutes until launch remain Lord Megatron.", a soldier told his leader. "Thank you Vortex, begin boarding immediately.", Megatron ordered. Vortex nodded and headed back to the air deck. Megatron looked across the busy clearing, soldiers were loading weapons onto drop ships, Soundwave was making final preparations for launch, while Starscream yelled at a pair soldiers of dropping something, but through all the activity the decepticon leader was looking for one thing or cybertronian in particular.

Cometstream kneeled in front of two little sparklings speaking softly to them. Seeing his little family Megatron quickly made his way to the entrance of the air hanger. "Do you have to go?", a little seeker fem asked her mother, "Yeah can't you just stay here with us?", her brother asked. "I'm sorry my little ones but I have to.", the purple, black, and silver jet answered. "Your mother's right, and as much as wish she could stay behind as well," Megatron said looking at his beloved fem, " but this battle is to important to leave anyone out." He said approaching them. "Just come back to us ok.", the little fem said. "Of course we will." said Cometstream. "Promise?", said the mech. " Promise.", Megatron answered his son. And with that the family exchanged final goodbyes, and Megatron and Cometstream boarded a drop ship and headed into battle. "Do you think they'll be able to keep their promise Skylar?", the mech asked his sister. "I don't know Junior but hope so.", Skylar replied.

….

The battle raged with gun fire and explosions. Megatron led his army furiously against autobot forces. Looking up from the chaos he saw a two autobot aircrafts flying quickly toward them. "Decepticons fall back and take cover !", he yelled. As soon as he had given the command Megatron's army began to retreat, just as the first aircraft began firing.

….

Junior and Skylar chased each other throughout the halls of the decepticon base, stopping at the entrance to their father's thrown room. They glanced at each other and took off, giggling, toward the huge, metal, thrown that Megatron often lounged in. Reaching their destination, they stood and admired the huge chair, "Wow," they breathed. Junior, trying to jump on to the thrown, and barley getting his arms on it, began pulling himself onto the seat. Upon finally make his way onto the thing, Junior stood up and said, "I am lord Junior, the mighty leader of the deceptions!". Skylar giggled and looked up at her brother, "Oh, such a mighty leader, but you could barley make onto your thrown," she giggled. "Shut up!", Junior said scowling at her, then a smirk formed on his face and he said, "Looks like someone doesn't want to be second in command.". Skylar stopped laughing, and looked up at her smirking brother, "I mean, all hail lord Junior!", she shouted. "That's more like it,", Junior said. They both started to giggle as Knockout entered the room, leaning against the doorway the decepticon medic watched the spaklings play. _They're so care free and oblivious to the severity of the world they live in, _the medic thought, he looked at the time on the data pad he was holding, Megatron would be back soon, and there would be injuries to treat.

"Well if it isn't the spawns of Satan themselves." Knockout said as he walked towards the two sparklings. Junior and Skylar turned their heads and giggled. "Hi Knockout!", they shouted in union. "Does your sire know that you play in here?", Knockout asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Maybe…", said Junior, slowly turning away from the medic. "Well since that wasn't a definite yes," Knockout said "perhaps you should get out of here.", "Why don't you help me and Breakdown prepare to treat the wounded that will return soon?", the medic asked gesturing to the hallway that would take them to the med bay. "Okay!", the twins said excitedly, Skylar turned to Junior, "Race you to the med bay!", she shouted, and they ran, giggling, down the hallway, Knockout following close behind.

….

Megatron's feet pounded against to wet ground as he ran to escape the merciless gun fire from the aircrafts. _Where is she!, _he thought as he ran. He saw no sign of Cometstream any where, he began to panic. Diving under the cover of the debris of a drop ship the warlord waited out the air strike.

Finally after almost a hour the fire ceased, and Megatron heard an "all clear" through the communicator. The decepticon leader came out from under the cover of the debris, and stood up. He scanned the area for autobots and found none, _the cowards must have retreated after calling in the air strike_, he thought. "Lord Megatron, this is Starscream", Megatron heard a familiar voice come through his communicator, "What is it Starscream?", Megatron asked, "you need to come here now," the second in command answered. "And why would that be?", the leader inquired, the next two words that the warlord heard sent him charging to Starscream's location. What were those words you may ask, well they were two word that filled Megatron with more dread than any one thing in the world could, those two words were

"It's Cometstream."

….

**Sooo how was it? I feel it was good, sorry if I'm not very good at writing battle scenes I'm gonna work on that. Write, Read, Review !**

**\- wildstrike13 **


	2. Chapter 2

**So today (well actually tonight) I'm going to keep it short and simple, I'm getting lots of positive feedback from the first part of chapter one, sooo I've decided to continue. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

….

Chapter 2 : Downhill From the Start Part 2

_Do you see the world in different colors?_

_Do you see the world in black and gray?_

_Alone in your thoughts_

_How many others have stood where you stand_

_Where you stand today?_

_\- _Wait for me by Rise Against

…

Juniors POV

Me and Sky ran down the hall all the way to the med bay, almost crashing into Breakdown on the way in. "I win!", I yelled to her as she breathlessly came through the door. "No fair I want a rematch.", she said, pouting. "Why the pit are you two running around in here anyways?", said an irritated Breakdown, "Relax Breakdown, they're here to help us set up." Knockout calmly said as he walked in. Out of all the mechs in the base, I liked Knockout best, he always at least tries to get us out of trouble, when he's around. Just don't mess up his paint job, me and Skylar learned that the hard way. "Well if they're here to help then put them to work already before they break something, Primus knows how much destruction those two can do.", Breakdown said in a half irritated half teasing way. Knockout rolled his optics, and grabbed a box of tools off a counter. He turned to us and said, "You two can start by taking these to Soundwave in the air hanger.". "Ok!", we said in union. Knockout separated the tools into two smaller boxes, and gave them to us.

Then we rushed down the hall to air hanger.

…

Megatron soon arrived at Starscream's location, and was horrified by what he found there. Starscream stood by Shockwave who was scanning a crippled figure on the ground. Megatron rushed over, and kneeled by the injured fem, his fem. "Cometstream…", he whispered. Megatron looked to shockwave, "Will she survive?", he asked worriedly, "I don't know my lord, but due to the nature of her injuries it is highly unlikely." the scientist replied. Suddenly Cometstream began coughing, alarm spread across Megatron's face as he gently lifted the fem into a sitting position. Cometstream slowly blinked open her optics, "Megatron?", she wheezed. "I'm right here.", he answered. Cometstream lay weakly in the leader's arms, taking slow and shallow breaths. Megatron gave Shockwave and Starscream a pleading look, "Can we get her back to base fast enough to save her?", he asked choking back tears. "I'm afraid she would not even survive the trip.", Starscream said gravely. "We have to try!", Megatron yelled, unable to stop the tear that slid down his cheek. "Megatron," Cometstream said wiping away the tear, "it's ok, don't weep for me you have to stay strong.". "But I can't loose you.", the decepticon leader said, fighting more tears. "I know," , the dying fem told him, "and I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice.", she fell into a fit of coughing, then continued silencing Megatron when tried to say something, "Promise me one thing before I go," she said weakly. "Anything.", Megatron replied. "Take care of our sparklings, they'll need you know more than ever. Tell them I am sorry I made a promise I could not keep, I only hope they can forgive me, *cough*, and you." Cometstream told him. "Cometstream no please don't leave me!", Megatron yelled, "I love you to much to loose you." he whispered. "I love you so much never forget that." Cometstream whispered back.

And then she was gone.

…

After delivering the tools to Soundwave, Skylar and Junior stayed and helped prepare to air hanger for the decepticon army's return. They had helped set up the lights on the landing pad, brought medical supplies in from the med bay, and even pushed carts full pf equipment back to supply room, until all that was left to do was sit and wait for the army's return. And soon they saw the drop ship come into sight and begin to land. As soon as the ship was back on the ground the loading ramp dropped and a tired and depressed looking leader walked off the ship solders following, and a sad looking Starscream trailing close behind.

Megatron saw his sparklings standing by Soundwave and stopped, closed his optics, took a deep breath and looked sadly to his second in command. Starscream gravely nodded and they continued to make their way towards the young cybertronians and the communications officer.

Reaching his sparklings the decepticon leader kneeled down and welcomed them into a hug. The twins held onto their father for sometime and when the hug broke, Megatron asked, "Did you miss me?", "Yes.", they happily replied. "Oh I'm sure you did.", he told them sarcastically, they giggled. It broke Megatron's spark a little to see them so happy, knowing what he had to tell them was about to shatter their world. Knockout soon walked over and said, "Well at least they behaved themselves in fact the preparation of this entire hanger was mostly done be them.". "Really?", Megatron asked looking to the medic. The look on Knockout's face said _I just bought you about five seconds. You better think fast_. To late, Megatron's five seconds were up.

"Megatron, where's Cometstream?", Junior had asked.

**Well I hate to leave you guys with a cliff hanger like that but, I've decided to make this more of a three part chapter. Let me know what you thought!**

**Write, Read, Review **

**Cya! - wildstrike13**

_Preview For Chapter 3!_

_Juniors Present POV_

_Nothing could have prepared me for that day. You know sometimes I wish I would have known what was going to happen, but other times I'm just glad I can still remember one of the last good days of my life._


	3. Chapter 3

**So, so, soooo, Sorry for not updating! My life has just been hectic this year. Sooo, let's get started.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

…

Chapter 3: Downhill From the Start Part 3

_This is the danger of loving: No matter how_

_Powerful you are, no matter how many kingdoms_

_You rule, you cannot stop those you love from dying_

\- The Tale of Despereux

…

_Primus help me,_ Megatron thought as the little mech waited for an answer. "Is she still on the drop ship?", Skylar asked hopefully. _Say something you idiot!,_ his mind screamed at him. He looked away from his sparklings and sighed. Looking back to them slowly, and as gently as possible, said " Cometstream isn't here.". "Were did she go, is she coming back soon?", Junior asked, cocking his head in confusion, his sister staring on with a puzzled look. Megatron looked down, while Starscream and Knockout looked to each other sadly. Soundwave put a hand on Junior's shoulder, and for as young as he was, he understood. He understood why Megatron looked so upset coming off the drop ship, he understood Starscream and Knockout's pained expressions, he understood that his mother was gone.

"But, but you promised.", the sparkling said, shocked, tears welling in his eyes. Skylar's wings slowly drooped as it dawned on her. She looked down, as tears began to steadily flow from her eyes. "You promised that you would both come back!", Junior yelled, a slow stream dripping down his cheek. Megatron looked to his son, "Junior I-", he cut himself off, the look he was getting from the sparkling truly terrified him. Never once had he seen that much anger and hatred in a sparkling's eyes before. The unforgiving look burned into his mind, _what did you let happen,_ he thought to himself.

Junior's eyes narrowed, shaking his head, he turned around and ran. "Junior! Junior I'm sorry." he called, whispering the last part. "Why didn't you help her?", Skylar whispered. Megatron turned to his daughter. "Skylar, I did everything I could." the warlord told her, choking back tears. " But you didn't bring her home.", the little fem said, turning to chase after her brother.

"Where did I go wrong?", Megaron whispered. "They hate me now.", he continued. "They will see, it will take time but they will see.", Starscream told his leader. Megatron slowly stood, "Starscream take a patrol and go scout out for any remaining autobots I want that area cleared by dusk.", the leader commanded. "Yes, Lord Megatron.", Starscream said turning and heading towards the air dock. Soundwave get me a status report on the drop ships, and Knockout a medical report of the army. The two nodded and headed towards their stations.

Megatron walked towards his thrown room, planning a new attack. _Prime will pay for this, I will not stop until his ranks are completely obliterated, _he thought, as he entered the room. Sitting in the large seat, he leaned back as memories stared to flood his processor.

…

_Flashback_

_Megatron worked quietly at the desk in his quarters. Suddenly a pillow came flying at him from across, hitting him in the back of the head. Grunting, he turned around and looked a the now giggling fem who had thrown it. _

"_Is there something you need?", he said raising an eyebrow. "I'm hungry, let's go get some food.", she giggled, sitting back on her knees. "How can you possibly be hungry, you just ate an hour ago?", Megatron said amused. "Cuz I skipped lunch today. Now come I need to eat." she smiled flopping down on the bed. _

"_Ok, ok we'll go find something.", the mech said surrendering. "Yes.", the fem said excitedly, sliding off the bed. " Cometstream, it's amazing you stay so little when you eat so much.", a highly amused Megatron smirked. "Whatever!", she giggled. Cometsteam tiptoed up to Megatron and place a kiss on his lips before they headed out the door._

_End of Flashback_

…

Megatron sighed, his beautiful fem was gone. And now his sparklings seemed to hate him for it.

Oh yes, Prime would pay for what he had done, he would pay in the cruelest ways possible. Something inside Megatron snapped that day. For his spark had been shattered, and was already beginning to but itself back together, but sometimes a heart doesn't heal the way it should.

**Hope this makes up for the long waiting period! Let me know what you think. **

**Write. Read. Review. **

**Cya**

**-wildstrike13**


End file.
